Class 8 vehicles often include a fuel storage arrangement that utilizes multiple fuel tanks. Such an arrangement requires the use of a fuel selector valve to draw fuel from one or two tanks and return fuel to the tanks or an auxiliary tank. Although current fuel selector valves are effective, they are not without their problems. As a non-limiting example, current fuel selector valves include both a fuel draw valve portion and a fuel return valve portion, even though some engines require only the fuel draw valve portion. This leads to an increase in cost for the end user, as well as a waste of resources for the manufacturer.
Moreover, many fuel selector valves fail to sufficiently control the flow of fuel between the fuel selector valve and the fuel tanks, thereby leading to inefficiencies. For instance, many fuel selector valves allow unwanted siphoning due to vehicle attitude. Moreover, the design of the fuel selector valve often causes valve components to wear over time, leading to leakage and failure.
The present application depicts at least one embodiment of a low cost, reliable, efficient fuel selector valve.